Блог участника:SolomonXIII/Перевод реплик Крига.
Что ж перевести своего любимого персонажа на русский хороший челлендж для меня. Посмотрим что из этого выйдет... UPD: А вот на англовики можно ещё и послушать! UPD2:А ещё я пользуюсь этим что бы понять интонацию. Ну и два переводчика: раз и два. * * * ---- В скобках написан внутренний голос Крига. Разовое редкое Присоединяясь к игре *I'm here to shank and smile! → *It's time to bleed! → *Who's ready to flay some scalps?! → *BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOOOD, BLOOD, BLOOOOOOOD! → *Mahahaha! My mind is on fire! → *(If I harm an innocent person, kill me.) → Бездействуя * Почему мои пальцы до сих пор не в чьих-то глазницах сейчас... Почему мои пальцы до сих пор не в чьих-то глазницах сейчас... Почему мои пальцы до сих пор не в чьих-то глазницах сейчас... Почему мои пальцы до сих пор не в чьих-то глазницах сейчас... Почему мои пальцы до сих пор не в чьих-то глазницах сейчас... Почему мои пальцы до сих пор не в чьих-то глазницах сейчас... *(Where is she? Is she still alive? Did she get away?) *(If you ever kill an innocent person, I will destroy us.) Shut UP!! (No. That's the deal. You can kill as many of the deserving as you like, but the second your axe touches the flesh of an innocent, I'll end this. All of it. A razor to the veins, just like that fugitive we tried to grab on Hera, remember?) Nnnnngh, get out of my head!! (...I'll take that as a 'yes.') *Somebody open me up and put out the fire in my belly... Put it out with knives and bullets and strangling, or I will eat your nephews! --Кто-нибудь раскройте меня и выпустите пламя из моего чрева... Выпустите его ножами и пулями и удавками(?) или я съем твоих племянников! *(Nice change of pace not to be murdering someone for once. Probably temporary, though. I'll lose my mind again and be screaming about meat and fluid soon enough... But this part feels... nice.) *You think this is the end... It will never end. The blood, the screaming, and the teeth, it will start again and again and again, forever! --Ты думаешь, что это уже конец. Но это никогда не кончится. Кровь, крики, зубы. Все будет начинаться раз за разом, бесконечно! * САЛАТ ИЗ СОСКОВ! Салат из сосков... СОСКОВЫЙ САЛАТИЩЕ! *The silence... Kill it! I'll find you! Quiet noises... and I'll STRANGLE the whispers out of you with a BONESAW!! *(I'm beginning to remember...) Stop it, keep the memories down with a knife in its throat, slash it until it bleeds thought juice across the dirt and it's absorbed into nothingness... (I can't stop, I can't stop the killing...) AND I DON'T WANT TO! *I LOVE to wait for my meals Навыки Когда активно Великое возмездие *Over here, my sweet meats, your prince of justice and genocide has something to say: Gone are the days of the tentacle and the age of the gods and mercy is far away... We are the fighters of the middle, the second act in the three-part MEAT play, AND I WILL WIN BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR! *I know what I have become... I am the inside of this world... I taste the gore, and I smell the crying... AND I WANT MORE! I want to bathe in your flesh, I want to savor your fear. I wanna live inside a castle built of your agony, AND I WANT TO CRUMBLE IT WITH AN AXE TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERY! *Keep your chin up, SO I CAN SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!! Oh, there's no time to cry... We have to squeeze the whimpers out of you like a smothered baby in the night... You won't make a noise now, will you, WILL YOU!! Stay quiet, OR YOU'RE DEAD! NOW AND FOREVER!! *Pitiful people prepare, plead plentifully plentiful platitude phenomenal patriot pounds, poundingly perverse puppets﻿ pulping, pleasantly, putrid pasties. *Look at me when I scream at your soul! You loud sacks of filth and sour cream can hit me with your pain pinatas all day, but you'll never take the jellied fantasies of my wasted youth! My stomach is clear and my mind is full of bacon! *I can't see her anymore... She was so clear and bright... but the blood is in my eyes, and now I can only watch the ocean of blood... Its waves crash against my forehead again and again, AND I JUST NEED TO LEARN HOW TO SURF!! *You're gonna scream, just like she did; open mouth, open heart, blood and noise forever piercing my skull, poisoning me with its psychopathic purple liquid. We watched it all, and felt the knife split down the middle... CAN YOU HEAR ME?! *I'll never forget the way her holes cried... The way she screamed in agony as she pushed the knife slowly into my sternum... Such a beautiful symphony of feelings, and at the end of it, she was so much greater! My operatic diva of flesh and steel!! *I'm gonna kill you all, I'm gonna kill your friends and your family, I'm gonna track down your grandparents and turn them inside-out, nobody can stop the blood train that will turn your loved ones into a red splatter across the tracks of humanity! *Box cover, box cover! I'm the one who eats the stardom! I'm the hero of all the villains! You can't swallow my morality like a lollipop pill! I'll run around your mind and set the world record with my meat sleeves! *This is my favorite song! Dance to the drum beat of the ballistic, fetishistic, sadistic piss-stick! Let the bullets scrape me clean and never, ever, ever flash a sassy eye at the good doctor! *There is no me, there is no you! There is only the never ending spit and bile of combat! The twenty-four hour murder spree of shining metal! I drink the blood and eat the loot and breathe the numbers, because I! AM! A MONSTER! NOW AND FOREVER! *(The voices said 'empty, hollow and thud'. The voices said 'empty, hollow and thud'.) THE VOICES SAID 'EMPTY, HOLLOW AND THUD'!! Активируя Резня пилотопором *STOP SCREAMING! → *GRIND GRIND GRIND KILL KILL KILL! → *(This is gonna get ugly...) → *(You asked for it...I can't hold it back any longer...!) → *смеется *POUNDS! OF! FLESH! → *(It's time...) → *NO! DON'T DO IT! → *I'LL SLICE YOUR EYELIDS SO YOU CAN WATCH THE END!! → *YESYESYESYESYES!!! → *WHO WANT'S A FIRST SLICE? → При низком запасе здоровья (только если изучен навык Выпусти зверя) *I feel the hurt...time for a rampage! → *Rampage and fill the red bar! → *I'm losing blood...gimme yours! → *My axe is thirsty! → *RAMPAGE TIME! → *It's time to go insane! → *Rampage and heal, heal and rampage! → *SWING THE AXE, DRINK THE HEALTH!! → Во время превращения в безбашенного психа-мутанта (только если изучен навык Выпусти зверя) *I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! → *NO! NO, NO, NO!!! → *I'VE GOT A HUGE HAND!!! → *рычит *(I'm a monster...!) → *(You wanted 'im? You GOT 'IM!) → *GOTTA THINK BIG... BIIIIIIG! → Используя Подожги запал *Boom! *Gotcha! *Tick-Tock! *DIE! *BURST IT! *Time's up! *FUN TIME! Активируя Выдерни чеку *I'm taking you with me... *Die with me! *Martyr for my little one... *From hell's heart, I stab at thee! *We'll all go together! Получая "Второе дыхание" с помощью Подожги запал *Explosions of life! *Circle of Life! *Born into flame! *Immortal! *DEATH-BIRTH! *I SAW THE LIGHT!!! *Death to LIVE!! *LIFE! IS! PAIN! *I'll take you ALL with me! *Not fast enough! Получение урона от навыка Заткни голоса *Stop hitting yourself!! *I hate me!! *CONFUSION!! *The pain goes HERE! *SHUT UP!! *GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! *STOP TALKING TO ME!! *KILL THE LITTLE MAN!! *QUIET!! *GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!! *LET ME LOOSE!! *I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! *NO, NO, NO!! *STOP JUDGING ME!! *YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!! *(Dude, what are you doing?) *(I deserve this.) *(You can't get rid of me THAT easily...) Получая стак Посоли рану *Hurt me more! *Hurts so good! *No pain, no gain! *Nothing makes me stronger than a sucking chest wound! *There is nothing but agony! *Stab me a THOUSAND TIMES!! *It hurts, hahahaha! IT HURTS!! *Pain is LIFE!! *Make me bleed! *A pain of many parts! *The sting of POWER! *(Damn, that hurts...) Активируя Спаси душу *Better this way... *I wanna die here, ME!! *Heads up, seven up! *You don't die, I DIE! *Monster down! Angel up! *Blood for blood! *Don't cheat my death! *(You don't deserve this. I do.) *You're in my spot! *Trading Places! Получение стака Стихийная эйфория *Bigger mag, better pain! *Stack the frenzy! (говорит это с использованием двух различных стилей, один со спокойным голосом, и другой с более сердитым тоном и добавлением: "Do it!") *Cauterize the wound! *Burning, melting goodness! *Now run, run! *Yes I knew it! *When my powers combine! *Melt for me, pastycakes! *Melt in my mouth! При получении стака Жажда крови *(This is kinda awful, but mostly awesome...) *I smell a little drop! *BLOOD CONCERTO!!! *Paper cut... *I love it when you bleed at me! *It's a bloody business, Bates! * lust for your blood! *(рычит) Hemophilia! *Salt... good GOD where's my salt?! *I feel the crimson! *Blood on the dirt! *The crimson mist is so nutritious! *What a fantastic blood boy I've become! *Bloody sand, GIVE ME BACK MY SKULL! Убийства Совершая серию убийств *ревет * Я ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЛ ЧТО ТАК МОЖЕТ ПРОИЗОЙТИ! * Я ПОЖРУ ТВОЮ ДУШУ! --Я проглотил твою душу! * КРОМСАЮ ХРЯЩИ! * А-А-А, ВСКРЫВАЙ СВОИ ВЕНЫ! * ПРЕКРАТИ УМИРАТЬ ОТ МЕНЯ!! * (Да-а, заставь их заплатить за то что они сделали с нами...) * НИКОГДА НЕ ПРЕКРАЩАЙ УБИВАТЬ!! НИКОГДА!! * НИКОГДА НЕ ПРЕРЫВАЙ МЕНЯ! * ТЫ - НИЧТО! * ЗДЕСЬ НЕЛЬЗЯ ОГРАДИТЬСЯ ЗАБОРОМ!!! * ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ СТИЛЬНО!!! * КРОВЬ! КРОВЬ! КРО-О-ОВЬ! Нанося критическое повреждение *How can I snap your neck if you don't have one?! *Bathe in the meat chunks! *MEAT!!! *It's a baptism of blood! *YOU MAKE ME VOMIT! (смеется) *YOU'RE WRONG! *SHHHHHHHHH *Whispers* quuiieettttttttt Убивая безбашенного *смеется *I LOOKED INTO THE HEART OF DARKNESS, AND I ATE IT ALL!!! *Now, GO TO SLEEP! *Now to murder your family! *Your FAMILY is next!! *I PUNCTURED YOOOOOU!!! *Why did your BLOOD stop singing its sweet song... *YOU CAN'T STOP WHAT I'VE BECOME!!! *SHUT-SHUT-SHUT-SHUT UP! "Второе дыхание" При входе в "Борьбу за жизнь" * Никто не может убить меня кроме МЕНЯ САМОГО! * Я не ел! * * Я вылижу твой позвоночник начисто! * Всё в крови! * Я ПРОЧУВСТВОВАЛ ЭТО ПОЛНОСТЬЮ! * Я ОБОЖАЮ ЭТОТ МОМЕНТ... * ЭТО УКРЕПИТ МЕНЯ!! --ЭТО УКРЕПЛЯЕТ МЕНЯ!! * Я попробовал кровь... мою и ТВОЮ!! * ЭТО ПРАВДА!! * * Иди сюда и понюхай моё мясо! * У меня есть местечко для тебя в моей печени! * Я не хочу идти! *крик * (Поднимайся! Нам ещё нужно убивать плохих парней...) Получая "Второе дыхание" * (Поднимайся... всё ещё нужно убивать плохих парней...) * (Вставай, она может быть ещё здесь.) * МНЕ НЕ ЗА ЧТО ИЗВИНЯТЬСЯ! * А СЕЙЧАС ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ НАПУГАН! * Ты разбудил не ту собаку! * * РАССЕРЖЕН? ДА Я РАССЕРЖЕН! * Дайте мне насладиться этими криками! * Моя плоть вечна! * А теперь Я РАЗДЕРУ ТВОЁ ЛИЦО СВОИМИ НОГТЯМИ! * Пришло время душить! * Я ВЕРНУЛСЯ! Напарник Поднимая напарника на ноги *(грозно) Love you... *There's no barbecue 'til I say there's a barbecue! *Can't make the pain scream from down there! *I will murder your death. *You don't die today. YOU DIE EVERY DAY!! *The bloody gluttons won't feed on you today. *You get back on your meat haunches! *Get up, GET UP!! YOU'VE GOT PEOPLE TO HURT!! *Don't worry...it's a good touch. *t's a bad, bad flesh rip that leaves YOU screaming. *(That's right, help 'em. Just like old times...) Напарник поднимает на ноги *Why aren't you stabbing me? *(Say 'thank you'.) NIPPLE SALADS!! (...Close enough.) *Somebody still cares!? *Stranger Danger! *I can't even feel a knife in my spine... *I was enjoying that! *Stop it! STOP IT! I NEED TO FEEL IT ALL!! *What're you doing to me?! *I am unused to the emotions I am currently feeling! *I'm so happy I could KILL you! *Don't make this weird! Разное После выполнения достижения *(Maybe the world is sending me a sign.) *STRONGER! *My pecs have pecs! *I feel a deep, dark warmth...! *I'm rising! *You can't stop me! Кончились патроны *No, no, no, no, no! *Who made this gun!? *I ordered a lead salad! *NOTHINGNESS! *стон Сравнивая предметы *(Uh-oh. Math. Hope we don't pop a blood vessel.) *Uhh... the choices are pretzeling my inner lobes! *See the numbers, taste the violence.... *But who makes the prettiest noise? Открывая дерево навыков * Так... Много... Значков... * --Аж голова разболелась... При нахождении здоровья * Аха-ха, я вижу красненькое! * * Кровавый напиток! * * Мне становится хорошо при виде игл! Появление безбашенного противника *HERE COMES THE BATH-TIME!! *I'm gonna swallow your throat, badass! *I can't wait to taste your lungs! *I'll show you what a badass is! *I see meat muscles! *Don't cry when I pull your lungs out through your chest! *Come to me wrath sponge! *Splash your blood all over me! *Somebody delivered a feast! *I want to hear you scream! *(This one, we can kill.) Воспламеняясь *I EMBRACE THE FLAME. *HE'S ON FIRE. *(I deserve to burn...) *Keep warm! *(Ow. Ow. Ow ow.) *(Истерически смеется) Получая урон от дружественных атак *Hurt the one you love! Do it! *I'll eat the pain. *I feel your spanking. *Friendship is pain. *Shoot me 'til you love me! *Friendlyfriendlyfriendly FIRE!! *DON'T...STOP!! *(Damn... they finally turned on me...) При нахождении редкого предмета * -- * Хмм... Золотой молоток для отбивания мяса! * Взгляните-ка на эту острую палку-убивалку! * МОЁ, МОЁ, МОЁ! * Инструмент для убийства... отдай его мне! * (Мы можем использовать его для смерти заслуживающих, хватай его...) * Мха-ха, что за сверкающая душевыбивалка! Получая новый уровень * Я слышал ДИНЬК! ** * Все, что я вижу - красное! * Эта желанная агония! * Я переполненный! --Меня переполняет! *маниакально усмехается * Я хочу что-нибудь сломать! * * ТЫ СЛЫШАЛ ЭТО?! * * (Почти так же хорошо, как получать деньги.) Открывая сундук *What an amazing chest, Gwynevere! *Crack the ribcage to get the goodies! *Violence knick-knacks! *My pain-toys! *I want what's insiiide yoouuu! *Gimme your guts, metal box! *What sweet meats do you have today? *Look at all the death-trinkets! *I'll keep it all inside me.. *Show me your loot-soul! *Nahah, it's like Arbor Day! *I wanna see sunset colors! *I've opened puppies faster than this! *Shoot and loot and loot and shoot. *I need you so bad.. *(I've always loved getting paid.. especially in loot.) Дуэль Вызывая напарника на дуэль *Friendship is hate! *I'll give you something to cry about! *LOOK AT ME! *You'll never choke ME down! *I am NOT your friend! *(Don't kill this one, they are not deserving.) Получение вызова на дуэль *That's more like it! *Thank you! *Yeeeeessss, AGAIN! *Thanks for the face pain! *(Don't kill them, this is just for fun, for fun...) Проигрывая дуэль *It feels perfect! *I've got to stop. *I didn't mean it! *Feels different this time! *It's the end... But the meat has been prepared! Ничья *I slaughtered Steven! He's not even! *I'll strangle you with that tie! *That's wrong! SO WRONG! *But nobody's bleeediiinnng! *I'd rather snort a knife into my brain! Выигрывая дуэль *Feels so right! *You're making me giddy! *While there's life, there's meat! *You were fantastic. SO WAS I! *(Насмешливо) You should've ruuuun! Машина Врезаясь в машину напарника * БИП-БИП! *Bad song in horrible award-winning movie! *Eat me! Совершая высокий прыжок на машине *Looks like them Puke boys are in a peck of trouble! *Somebody catch me! *Fine! I'll make the sky bleed! *FLYING! *I can't breathe! Совершая наезд *Your liver is a hood ornament! *Insurance fraud! *Train won't stop! *I love it when you splash on my windshield! *Thank you for riding the Psycho Express, Toot-toot! All aboard, I'll be collecting your tickets, we have beverages in the DINING CAR!!! Категория:Записи в блоге